When Super Powers Collide
by thealphasmate
Summary: Sequel to As If Teenage Life Wasn't Enough. What happens when the Fantastic Four meet up with some new super heroes? Many challenges lie ahead! The war is in the near future, and one hero might not survive...watch it collapse, watch it burn, it's the end.
1. The Prophecy

**Well kiddies, here is the second installment of my Fantastic Four story. So, this fic in scale will be much longer and the plot will run very deep. So, if you have not read As If Teenage Life Wasn't Enough, I suggest you read it. XD Okay? Well, here's it goes .**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fantastic Four. -sigh-**

**Chapter One The Prophecy**

The main streets of New York City were cramped and crowded with a sea flowing with humans. They idly chatted on cell phones, drank Starbucks coffee, shopped, and went about their normal lives. Normal. That was a name for people who didn't have special abilities. The Fantastic Four felt abnormal as they walked down the busy streets. Of course Ben was wearing his hologram projector watch, which allowed to him to hide The Thing. Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Reed Richards, however did not need to do so, as their appearance was that of any other human.

Sue grasped Reed's hand as they walked. "So Sue," Reed started casually, "What do you want for your seventeenth birthday."

Sue blinked. "Wow Reed, I almost forgot. I…don't know." In only three weeks, Sue Storm would indeed be turning seventeen, and be able to get her license. However, who needed a car when you could fly around on a telekinetic disc?

"Well, you have some time. Just don't let it get too late." Reed advised. Johnny kept his dark shades on, glancing which ever way a gorgeous girl would walk by.

"So where are we going Stretch?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to show you guys some…" Reed was interrupted when there was a sudden scream.

Glass was pouring from a building near by. The windows were shattering from the whole front side. Sue ran forward, nimbly maneuvering through people. As she did so she ripped off her jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, abandoning them on the ground. People screamed and dropped to their knees, covering their heads, hoping not to be impaled by the shards. Sue's forced field stretched from the opposite side of the road all the way to the building.

Glass pummeled into the psionic field, ripples of energy surfaced as the shards of death beat against it harshly. The Invisible Girl held her field until all of the glass stopped falling. Now there was about a few thousand pounds of glass suspended in the air. Sue was holding the field so long she faded out. A nearby garbage truck was driving by. The Thing stood in the middle of the road, his rocky self snarling, making the truck stop. Sue funneled the glass into the truck, disposing of the litter. Citizens clapped for Sue, who was only slightly phased. Up in the sky a figure surged away, trying to flee the scene, but Johnny had noticed the movement.

"Flame on!" Johnny's body seared with bright orange and red flames as he took to the air. Johnny rocketed after the menace who launched an attack on the busy street below. The figure was dark and Johnny couldn't get a good view of the criminal. Burning brighter, Johnny surged faster after the runaway blob. Johnny pulled an arm forward an released a burst of intense heat in a stream of raging flame.

The opponent was quicker however, on the ball, and easily dodge the oncoming attack. Johnny, who had become sick of playing the game of chase and the flames burned white. He surged forward and zapped the blob from the top with another jet stream of molten liquid fire. The blobbed let out a cry before it swiveled in the air and rapidly descended downward. It streaked towards the Earth below.

"You guys!" Sue called from atop a force field pier while surveying the chase, "It looks like they hit Central Park. At least, the thing that blew up the windows did." Sue levitated Reed and Ben up and they all flew towards Central Park.

In a massive crater lay the blob, rather, a girl. Johnny flamed off and followed the trail that dug into the earth below. In the huge crater was a girl in a purple outfit. She wore a material clothing that looked the like Fantastic Suits, but hers consisted of purple capris, a purple midriff t-shirt and a silver belt around her slender waist. The girls hair was dark brown with long tendrils splayed around her finely chiseled visage.

Sue, Reed and Ben touched down to the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell hit here?" Ben looked at the large scar leading to the crash site, "A meteor?"

"No Ben," Reed said as he elongated his neck to peer, "Looks like a girl."

"She's the one that shattered the windows Reed." Johnny explained, still looking at her.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Sue was warping an invisible force field, in case the girl should be dangerous.

The girls eyes darted open. In a split second she was on her feet and slammed her hands together. Purple, shimmering waves boomed forward and surged towards the Fantastic Four. Luckily the waves rebounded off the force field.

The boys looked at Sue, "Well, you were gawking and I was preparing. Be thankful!"

"Who are you?" Ben demanded in a gruff tone.

The girl shook her head, "Siyarin", and clapped her hands together. More shockwaves seeped through the air and blasted at the force field.

"Take her down!" Reed yelled.

Siyarin took a fighting stance, "Your world will come to an end in three months time, and there is nothing you can do. The super powers of the world and galaxies will collide, leaving your planet in disrepair and grave danger. You will fail." She clapped her hands together again and shockwaves sprung out to blast the Fantastic Four.

The Thing charged at the girl as fast as his body could carry him, as his momentum built up he leaned forward, ready to plow through the girl. However, she spun as he charged by, then clapped her hands together. Ben was frozen to the spot. The team stopped, while Siyarin smirked. She did a backhand-spring towards Sue, who discharged a blue field. Siyarin leapt into the air and blasted the energy with her own. The field dissipated. As Siyarin landed, Sue let off another field. Siyarin took the hit and was blasted backwards.

Reed swiveled his body, attempting to dodge the purple waves as they flew through the air, and snaked around Siyarin. She yelled and snapped her fingers, which proved to be as much a problem as her hands, because Reed as well froze. Ben's frozen state had worn off. Siyarin leapt out of Reed's elongated arms and began to levitate. She gave Johnny one challenging look, before surging off. Johnny, burning bright again, took off as well.

Sue scooped up the other two boys in force fields and zoomed off after, but not as fast as the Human Torch and Siyarin. Sue, Reed, and Ben all winced as they heard a large metallic clang boom through the sky. Soon enough, the large suspension bridge came into view, it was going to collapse. Sue surged on faster, Reed and Ben preparing themselves. Johnny was no where to be seen as was Siyarin. There was however, a blinding light.

**Okay, so, there goes the first chapter. It's a little bit boring, but it's introductory. And a cliff hanger. So, review if you want more. No flames please.**


	2. Meet the Team

**-Gasp- Another update?! So soon?! Why, yes of course. It's another introductory one, with a bit of action of course, but it'll entertain you. Work on chapter three shall commence sometime on Friday. Most likely. So don't forget to review if you want another update!**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Don't own the Fantastic Four. HOWEVER, I do own my original characters -claps- Do not steal them or I will be very upset -roars-**

**Chapter 2; Meet the Team**

* * *

The blinding flash dissipated just as fast as it had filled the air. Below, Sue, Reed and Ben watched thirty, twelve-inch-thick suspension cables rip from the main part of the bridge. The middle of the structure was going to collapse. Cars screeched to a halt as passengers and drivers fled their cars. The massive cables swung and whipped around. People were just nearly being blasted off the bridge. 

"Well you guys," Sue said, steadying the fields, "This is your stop."

"What?" Ben asked confused, as they were hundreds of feet from the bridge. However an invisible catapult shot them off, he and Reed yelled as they flew towards the bridge, while Sue giggled intensely. Setting her face to concentration, she zoomed down to be beneath the bridge. Standing on her force field, Sue began to concentrate on keeping up the bridge.

"Reed! Watch out!" A voice called from above. Johnny was hovering from the sky, watching the cables as they whipped around. Reed slithered on the ground as a cable whipped over head at a speed of almost thirty miles an hour, smacking an empty car flying over the side of the bridge.

"Thanks Johnny." Reed panted out of fear, as opposed to tiredness.

A world shattering scream filled the air as teenage girl was running down the length of the bridge. A cable swung towards her. Reed slingshot his arm towards her, looping around her and yanking her back as the cable slammed into a cable tower. The large metal creaked and the bolts keeping it down popped out. Reed watched the girl safely exit the bridge before wrapping his body around the top part of the pole while wrapping the rest of himself around a truss under the bridge.

There he saw Sue, in deep concentration, half faded out. Her force field was keeping the bridge up, but he doubted she could hold it for much longer. Extending his head upward he screamed, "Johnny! Melt this pole in place." Ben rushed over, helping to steady the beam while thousand degree flames sizzled against the metal.

After the beam was in place, the boys began to catch the cables. One cable flew towards Ben at a fast speed. He caught it with two hands, which stung a bit, he held tight. The cable whipped and pushed him back several feet. He struggled to drag it to it's proper place. Johnny scorched the cord with flame. Reed was holding down another and Johnny rushed to get it down.

The boys were working well. Until a cable slammed into Ben as he headed for another cable. The Thing, in all of his bulky orange glory, was slammed into a nearby van. The van was blasted off the side of the bridge, while Ben dangled over the edge gripping tight. Reed wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and began to hoist.

Below, Sue screamed as the great white van lurched as it fell toward her. Sue closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, she opened and the interior of the van was rushing past her. Then the door and finally it passed through her. Sue blinked in disbelief. Instead the weight of the bridge hit her as her force field weakened. "I can't hold this forever!" Sue panted to the boys, who were rushing around to secure more of the cables.

"Then allow me." Sue gasped. Below her field was a boy who let go of her ankle. He levitated up next to her. His ebony hair was slightly spiked and slightly ruffled twitched in the breeze. Sue turned her cerulean orbs to his eyes, which stunned her. They were silver gray and absolutely beautiful. She couldn't tear her eyes away. He smiled pearly whites before turning to look up at the bridge. Sue watched as his hands were enshrouded in a blue aura and his own blue force field reinforced her shimmering purple one.

"Together then." The boy said as they closed their eyes and concentrated.

Johnny was dodging beam after beam. One almost connected with his back. Hearing a rush of wind he winced and braced himself. Instead there was a snapping and a crack. The air felt cold. Johnny turned around to find a frozen cable in mid-swing. A brunette girl with a pony tail on an ice slide slid down. "I've got your back." Her warm brown eyes looked joyful. He grinned stupidly, causing her to giggle, before she rose up on an ice wave and rolled away.

Johnny resumed his normal business, but watched as the girl froze cables that were lashing out. The Thing held onto two cables on the far side of the bridge. Johnny was going to blast over to him and secure the cable, but a girl with blonde wavy hair touched down on his side and zapped the rod with a blast of electricity. Seemingly, as opposed to shocking Ben, it melted the cable down after only a few moments. Johnny shook his head and tried to concentrate. Below he heard a grunt as a large furry creature grabbed onto two cables. Johnny floated down quickly to allow assistance. As he neared the brave soul, he realized it was not a human, but a werewolf. Johnny gasped, which caused the animal to look at him quizzically. Johnny gaped but blasted the cable with flames.

Reed secured himself to a cable and hoisted it downward, allowing the werewolf to pull him towards the bridge. Meanwhile the girl with lightning powers helped The Thing to secure another cable.

Down below Sue and the gray-eyed boy were giving into the weight. They had fallen in elevation almost ten feet, the weight consuming their bodies. Blood dripped from Sue's nose freely, while the boy watched her in concern. She wiped the blood away, shook her head and tried concentrating. Only she collapsed onto her levitating disc, her field of psionic energy fading quickly.

The boy turned to the bridge, focusing all of his energy upon the metal. He talked through gritted teeth, "Aren't they done?"

Weakly Sue called, "All secure?"

Reed called back, "Getting the last cable done!"

A minute passed and finally the final rampant cable had been secured. Sue and the other telekinetic levitated up onto the main road and then collapsed.

"Nova!" The blonde girl in the purple tank top and skirt cried out, rushing to the boy. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped an arm around her.

Reed jumped over to Sue to hold her as well. "So weak. It hurts Reed." Sue moaned quietly and through a strained voice.

Johnny decided to get things started with introductions, "Who're you?"

"We're a small team of X-Men." The ice-powered girl responded. "I'm Blizzard, or Amber. That's Wolf, or Tony. Our leader is Nova, or Greg and she's Spark, or Angela."

"You mean like, Storm, Beast and Cyclops X-Men?" Johnny asked in amazement.

"They were our mentors." Angela looked up from Greg, "We were sent out to find more mutants."

"But you're the Fantastic Four; the result of an accident." Nova said.

"Hey!" Ben growled, "We are not accidents!"

The Wolf morphed back into his human self, which happened to be clothed, despite what the Fantastic Four believed would happen if he morphed. "He didn't mean it like that."

"We were flying through and saw that the bridge was going out." Amber said, "We couldn't not help, it was pretty hectic."

"It would seem Siyarin did this. I'm sure she told you of the prophecy as well?" Spark said, helping Greg stand up, trying to stabilize him on his feet.

"Yeah, she did, and it wasn't pleasant." Reed noted.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Ben asked curiously; maybe they'd know more.

"No. Just that our planet is going to go kablooey in three months." Tony replied, shifting on his feet uneasily. He turned to a cut that adorned his arm which was slightly bleeding. Amber left The Thing's side to check out the wound.

"There has to be something that's going to doom us all." Sue said, looking up at the other heroes from the ground.

"She said the Earth's and galaxies' super powers." Nova stated, "So that mean that other mutants or accidents like yourselves will also be a part."

Reed frowned at being called accidents. Maybe they were supposed to receive their gifts for a reason.

"We can go back to the penthouse and settle there. Get acquainted better." Reed said.

Sue was about to create a disc, but Greg sensed the telekinetic energy buildup. "I've got it Sue." A blue force enveloped all eight superheroes and lifted them into the sky. Down below traffic filled the fixed bridge. Police sirens could be heard.

"Super powers of the galaxy. How many could there be?" Johnny wondered.

* * *

**  
There's chapter two. I apologize. Again, a little short, but introductory. The new X-Squad will be vital role in the story. Anyone want to take a stab at which galaxy powers there may be? Cookies to anyone who guesses right.**


	3. Leads

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four or any Marvel Super Heroes. Just the heroes I made up. **

**Chapter 3: Leads**

* * *

_  
Somewhere in Latveria. . ._

Just up the drive of a cobblestone way, in a dark part of town, was a tall and proud mansion. The rain splattered upon the roof of the great edifice as it poured down in sheets. There was a distant roar and wicked snap as a titanic storm loomed over head. The inside of the manor was just a gloomy. The hallways were dimly lit, dust and cobwebs gathered around tapestries and old portraits, as the sky around the small country darkened. Down the hallway from the front door was a large room. Book shelves scattered the large walls. A large cherry desk adorned the middle of the room with two seats in front of it. More of the torrential downpour drummed on the window panes.

Behind the desk was a tall figure sitting upright with a proud and authoritative posture. In one of the two old chairs in front of a desk another figure sat, slumped and shivering, completely opposite of the larger person. The taller person leaned in to loom over the cowering one. A deep voice asked, "And what services can you provide for me?"

"W-well," The shorter man stuttered, "I can help you with your problem by eliminating it."

There was a gigantic clash of lightning against the sky, lighting up the darkened room, which revealed Victor von Doom to be leaning towards small man in a white lab coat. He was balding and on the bridge of his crooked nose sat small spectacles. The room went dark again as the assault of blinding flashes ended.

"You know of my problem?" Victor von Doom questioned, "And tell me, doctor, what is my problem?"

"W-well the F-Fantastic Four, sir." The older man quivered. The seventeen year old sat up and leaned back into the large desk chair.

"How do you propose to help me? What abilities do you have that will allow me to get what I want?" Victor inquired, his voice suggested he was slightly surprised and more than intrigued.

"I am able to bring matter to life. Dead matter that is." The man said with a stronger tone, "I felt that with the new museum exhibition and the Fantastic Four cutting the ribbons that I may be able to stir something up."

This caused both men to smile wickedly.

"Well, doctor, see what you can do." They both stood from their chairs to shake hands. Victor's six foot tall stature required him to slightly bend to shake the four foot eleven inch man's hand.

"We have a deal then." Victor mused, "However, if you do not dispose of the Fantastic Freaks, you receive no money."

There was a strong gleam and twinkle in the older man's eye, "Oh, I'll make sure they're disposed of." Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. The old man left the manor quickly, speeding away in his darkened black car, to further think up an ingenious plan to rid the world of the Fantastic Four.

* * *

_  
Inside the Fantastic Fours' Penthouse in the Baxter Building. . ._

Johnny and Ben headed to the refrigerator for a raid while the X-Men Squad sat around the island table. Reed and Sue stood leaning against the counters in the kitchen.

"So, you guys said earlier you're on a mission, for what cause?" Reed asked pointedly.

The eyes of Angela, Amber, and Tony all traced to Greg, who sat hunched over the counter. He looked up, grey eyes scanning everyone.

"Well, I'm sure you have all heard of the Phoenix?" Greg asked, glancing at each member of the Fantastic Four. No one said anything. Greg's face fell. "Okay, so you haven't. Where do I begin?" While he collected his thoughts Reed offered snacks and drinks to the X-Squad, who gratefully took them.

"I can't tell you everything about it, cause I definitely don't know the whole history, but there's vital things I can. Thousands, maybe even millions years ago, a "Force" was born into existence. It was not human, not alien, just energy. Massive energy with great powers. It searched the galaxy to escape some evil sorcerer. The Force, which takes the form of a Phoenix, found Earth and encountered one of our professors. Doctor Jean Grey, powerful telepath and telekinetic, was consumed by the Force. She became an avatar.

However, the Phoenix Force was too powerful for Jean to control, so it sometimes took control of her. So Professor Xavier had to put mental blocks on Jean in order to control the Phoenix. The Phoenix, combined with Jean's already powerful abilities, was massive and the destruction could have led to the end of the world. I don't know if any of you saw it, but the Phoenix tried again, but in the end our other part-time professor, Logan, or Wolverine, killed Jean and the Phoenix.

However, the Phoenix did not die, instead it exploded into thousands of shards of energy. Professor Xavier told us that the Force would bury its power within other mutants, storing itself away until the time came when it would recollect itself in order to fight back. According to Siyarin's prophecy, the galaxies super powers will collide. The Phoenix will rise again. But first it'll need to take up an avatar and retrieve its pieces of soul back. Our mission is to find the mutants of whom we were assigned to find. Assuming we find them before the Phoenix does."

The Fantastic Four stood, mouths hanging, still unable to grasp at words. Reed gulped.

"Why is it so imperative that the potential avatars are found?" Reed inquired.

Angela turned in her seat, "They're too powerful for their own good. They're usually the most destructive and uncontrollable."

"And there's one known sitting in this room." Amber said.

"Professor Xavier explained to me that it seemed the Phoenix preferred telekinetic." Greg said, "Their power, when amplified, can rip apart matter on the molecular matter."

Greg turned to Sue. She stared back taking a hint at as to what he was about to ask and she seemed to be waiting.

"Have you done something extraordinary with your powers? Something you thought you could never do?" Greg questioned, noticing everyone waiting in anticipation. In Sue's head, the tank fight replayed in her mind, she mentally imagined the large vehicles crushing like paper.

Sue looked around, "I could think of a few times."

The Fantastic Four laughed. The X-Squad pondered their laughter, but Johnny shouted, "She took down army tanks like they were nothing."

"So your force fields were pretty strong? You could build up limitless energy. Right now though, within the last week or so, have you felt, different when using your powers?" Tony was now interrogating.

"Well, yes." Sue replied, "I couldn't hold up that bridge as easily. And I could feel pain when my force fields broke. I've felt weaker." Tony looked to his team.

"She's got the Force flickering in her too then." Amber finished.

"How about any of you?" Angela turned to the boys of the Fantastic Four.

They all shook their heads, almost sadly. Jokingly Angela said, "Girl power!" and gave Sue a low five.

"What about after I collapsed. At the bridge, you held the bridge like it was easy." Sue noted.

"I'm a class three mutant. My power level is high for my age." Greg explained.

"And what about you guys?" Ben wondered, looking to Angela, Tony, and Amber.

"We're just class twos." They said, but they began to laugh.

"It's not a big problem really." Tony stated.

"Our powers grow as the years go, though the professors doubt anyone, other than Greg, will pass a class a three or four." Amber said.

Johnny looked at the X-Squad and laid eyes on Angela. She hugged herself and then caught his eye. There was a gleam in it, a mischievous twinkle and he wore a slight smirk. Johnny leaned back on the counter, resting near an electrical outlet. Angela smiled sweetly before her eyes flashed a bright white.

There was a loud yelp and both teams turned to look at Johnny who was clutching his left bicep in his right arm.

"Watch where your eyes go, please." Angela warned.

All eyes were on Johnny., he smiled in an attempt to ease the stares, but finally he whimpered and muttered something.

"Shouldn't we give 'em the tour of the house Reed?" Ben suggested.

"Right, I assume you'll want to stay with us, right? At least for a day or two?" Reed asked.

The X-Squad glanced to one another and then decided, "Wouldn't it be too much trouble? We really should work on our mission, but we can always stop back after we've collected the twenty or so mutants."

"Only twenty or so?" Johnny asked. An invisible force field thwacked Johnny in the back of the head.

"Yeah, you try reasoning with a bunch of teenagers and their parents about going to an institute in New York City." Tony growled.

"Do you guys have communicators or cell phones. I can upload data into them so we'll be able to communicate, you know, in case either of us ever needs help." Reed suggested.

"Sure." Angela stepped in front of Greg, pushing him slightly behind her. Sue pushed her way in front of Reed and the two girls passed their cell phones to one another. Immediately they burst out giggling. Reed reached Greg's communicator, pushed in some numbers for GPS signaling and long distance communication and set both to the right frequencies.

"Anytime you guys need us, just give us a call." Reed stated with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to." Greg said thankfully. "We should be back within a week, maybe less."

The X-Squad had seemed to disappear faster than they had appeared, which saddened Sue and Johnny most, their new friends on a mission.

Sue was slumped on the couch. She heaved out a sigh and said dryly, "Don't forget Reed, we're cutting the ribbon at the grand opening of the Prehistoric Exhibit at the museum."

Reed walked down the stairs to the living room to meet her, taking a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Why do you sound so down, Sue?" Reed inquired, his chocolate eyes bore into her cerulean pools, attempting to figure out the cause.

"I don't know Reed," Sue started, sarcasm taking over her usually warm tone, "About four hours ago we found out that Earth is going to be destroyed in three months! Don't you think that's reason enough to be a little upset?"

Reed's eyes lightened, his brow furrowed, "Sue, we can always save Earth." Sue snorted.

"Well it's worth a shot at least. Don't tell me that the Invisible Girl, tank and air plane destroyer extraordinaire, will allow her home planet to be destroyed." Reed said, half realizing the seriousness of the grim situation to befall Earth.

Sue's mouth twitched upward, a smile almost cracking her flawless visage, "I don't think the Invisible Girl would give up. I know Sue Storm would think it's nearly impossible. Between the Phoenix and the "super powers of the galaxies and Earth" would be enough to give her a little less than hope."

Reed pulled Sue in close, the girl buried her head in the crook of his neck breathing deeply, and he kissed her head lovingly.

"I promise both the Invisible Girl and Sue Storm, Earth will be saved one way or another. Even if it kills me." Reed's eyes twinkled from behind his spectacles.

"We'll always be ready Sue, for whatever comes our way. We're not called the Fantastic Four for nothing you know. We'll take it day by day and continue to prepare."

As Sue shifted in his arms, gripping his shoulders in her hands, she muttered two words that made Reed feel the need to protect her. "I'm scared."

All Reed could do now was hope and hold Sue tight.

* * *

The next day began with an early start for the Fantastic Four. At promptly seven o'clock in the morning they were to report to the New York City Museum and give a speech to an audience before cutting the red ribbon that led the crowd to the newly renovated Prehistoric History wing. Ben and Johnny were more or less down on an enthusiastic mood about hearing the history of the wing, as well as leading an hour tour in the museum.

The Fantastic Four prepared in their usual ways, getting ready for a nice presentation.

Sue came down the stairs first at six-fifteen in a mid-thigh royal blue skirt and lighter blue blouse. Reed approached Sue as she made herself eggs and toast. He had decided to go with a black suit, which made Sue feel more underdressed than she had planned, but all thoughts were lost as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." He smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck. She laughed and turned quickly to scramble her eggs around.

"Aren't you feeling nervous?" She asked curiously. She dished the eggs onto two separate plates.

"No. I think that after brushing up on the Jurassic, Cretaceous and Triassic periods I think I'll be fine." Reed answered, shoveling his fork into his eggs.

"Well, then you can do _all _of the talking." Sue said with a small laugh.

Ben and Johnny both lumbered down the stairs at quarter to seven, Ben dressed in his hologram form in which he wore a black suit, and stumbled into the kitchen.

"At least they're presentable." Reed said, still smiling.

"At least they're _awake_." Sue muttered back.

Sue glanced at the clock. Hurriedly she said, "We're going to be late!"

Sue telekinetically pulled the boys into the elevator and they descended through the Baxter building.

After a light speed journey on a force field provided by Sue, which Johnny disliked as opposed to flying on his own, the four high school super heroes arrived to the New York City Museum. Sue, Johnny, and Ben all stood in front of a crowd of fifty or more adults, smiling while Reed talked on. After what seemed an eternity, the four all held onto a piece of a pair of giant scissors and clipped the eight-foot ribbon in half. The crowd applauded while Reed grinned. Johnny and Ben immediately rolled their eyes while Sue beamed approvingly at Reed.

"Now if you'll all follow me." Reed announced. In any other given situation, Johnny and Ben would have glared at Reed for having command of the spotlight, but this was Reed's "thing", his day where he felt special because he considered his powers un-cool. Like a massive flock of sheep, the adults that composed the audience turned in Reed's direction, they obediently followed their shepherd.

Johnny couldn't concentrate on anything while Reed rambled on with his "nerd talk". Johnny's mind blocked out every syllable that left the elastic teen's mouth. He wondered when he'd see Crystal again; hopefully before the end of the world. He longed to call her, spend time with her, to tell her about the prophecy. _'Stupid museums of smart old crap.' _The hot headed hero thought angrily as he saw his cell phone received no service. Johnny groaned in boredom. _'This will take too long.' _He thought painfully.

Sue smiled sideways at Reed, displaying her pearly white teeth, then grasped his hand in hers. Thy seemed clammy with anxiousness. The distraction made him trail off mid-sentence, but he restarted again with an encouraging squeeze of his hand from Sue.

Ben looked worried as he bumped into people. He felt claustrophobic, being trapped in a narrow hallway and practically knocking full-grown adults to the floor with the slightest touch. Ben grimaced as he strain to try to listen to Reed explain about velociraptors. The museum lacked fright, Ben thought, because the only carnivores in the new wing were velociraptors and the lone tyrannosaurus rex. Ben eyed the pack of eight dinosaurs warily, acting as if at any moment one would clamp its powerful jaws around him.

"The last prehistoric giant on our tour is the might tyrannosaurus rex." Reed began to ramble off random facts. The last person in the group of tour-takers shuffled into the velociraptor pack and placed a bug on each of the small carnivores. With a wicked smiled, the little old man scuttled back to the human flock again.

After a five minute t-rex explanation the people in the hallway had begun to disperse. Mastermind weaved his way toward the gigantic therapod and launched a bug onto it. The tiny professor smirked and ran off. From outside the exhibit he took out a small remote. Pressing the blue button down, he cackled and darted off toward a cab.

Sue peered curiously at the tyrannosaur, scrutinizing its claws and tiny forearms. Her azure orbs traveled upward the dinosaurs green skin, up along its neck, towards its head. The skin that the museum had put on it was awfully detailed. Sue saw its yellow eyes, a slit pupil glaring at her, looking at her hungrily. Sue stared back intensely. Suddenly, the extinct beast blinked. Sue screamed.

Ben, Reed, and Johnny whipped around. A snarl rang out from the tyrannosaurs mouth. The three-foot-long foot of the left leg stepped down from the small elevated platform its exhibit was on. Sue screamed loudly again.

A higher pitched squeal filled the air. Ducking and bobbing, the snake-like heads of the velociraptors slunk around the hall corner, obviously encouraged by Sue's panic. A few visitors tried entering the area, but Sue threw a force field from the ceiling to the floor in order to keep the dinosaurs contained. Sue faded out to invisibility and ran towards the boys. Shaking its long neck, the tyrannosaur stumbled down as if it had just woken up from a nap.

The Fantastic Four were up against the museum wall. In one corner, the tyrannosaur was adjusting to its environment. On the other side, dangerous big-toes clicking, the velociraptors approached. They hissed between sharp teeth.

"Let's just get this over with." Johnny breathed in a whisper.

"Agreed." Reed said.

Ben ran forward towards the tyrannosaur. He launched himself at the giant beast to tackle its legs. The tyrannosaur went down with Ben, crushing some artifacts, raising dust. The gargantuan hunter threw Ben from the dust and into a cement wall.

Sue rushed forward, hurling multiple force fields at the oncoming militia of raptors. One jumped up, eight feet into the air, launching itself at Johnny. Reed grabbed it in mid-air and swung it into a wall. Johnny hurled a ball of fire, but the creatures evaded it. Sue discharged another warping blue force field, blasting one raptor through the roped-off exhibit. Reed wound his arms around the snout of one and slammed it into another. Then he used a mallet fist to smack another in the face as it lunged for Johnny.

From the tussle in the cloud of dust, the t-rex got up off the floor and loomed over Ben. It swung its tail at the rock solid hero, but Ben caught its tail. Ben pulled on the dinosaurs tail, dragging it, but he was whipped away. Ben soared through the air, slamming into a velociraptor on his way into the wall.

Sue dodged a raptor as it charged her, ready to head-butt the blonde heroine to the ground. Sue slapped it with a force field, knocking it off its feet. Another leapt into the air above Sue. Instinctively she threw a freeze-field. The small ball of energy glazed over the predator in a glossy shine and the raptor was suspended five feet above the floor.

Ben landed a punched on the tyrannosaurs massive snout as it bore down on him. The dinosaurs neck snapped backwards and it toppled to the ground.

"How are we supposed to fight them? They're too durable." Reed said as he slammed his rubber-mallets into velociraptors. Johnny threw flames, which danced around the exhibit, warding off attacks. Sue was standing in a force field.

"Not sure, but I'd really not have to suffocate anything else with my powers." Sue grimaced.

* * *

_  
Inside Alicia Masters' Home_

"Alicia, I'm home!" Called a male's voice.

"Hey dad. Are you going to start sculpting soon?" Alicia called as she ran out to see her father.

"Very soon." The small man smiled as he dropped his things on the table. Alicia grabbed a coat arm and dragged it off the table. A small box fell out of the pocket. _Crash! _The small black box shattered on the ground. Alicia gaped.

"I'm so sorry dad!" She cried out.

"Oh shit." Wide-eyed, Mastermind looked at his daughter, slightly smiling. "It's okay Leesha, I can always make another one."

Alicia ran off to her room, upset with herself. Mastermind stood frozen in the kitchen, stunned.

_New York Museum_

The raptors were now closing in on the team, creating a semi-circle. The tyrannosaurus stood behind them, towering fifteen feet above the six-foot miniatures. They hissed and snarled. Then suddenly, they all dropped. Including the tyrannosaurs. All at once they crumpled to the ground. Lifeless.

The Fantastic Four stared at the floor, nine deadly carnivores from parts of the dinosaur eras spread around.

"What the hell just happened?" Ben asked.

"I don't exactly know Ben." Reed said, mouth opened, astounded.

"Is this good or bad?" Johnny wondered aloud.

"Its good…right?" Sue asked, "I mean, they're…dead, now?"

The skin of the dinosaurs dissolved, leaving nothing but bones behind. The bugs on them fell off and clattered onto the floor. Reed bent down and cradled one in the palm of his hands. Gingerly holding it, he lifted it to show his team. "I'll have to run some tests on it to get some leads."

"At least no one was hurt." Sue said, half smiling. As she looked around the exhibit, she noticed that the artifacts were not so lucky.

"More to our tab." Ben muttered.

* * *

**There's chapter 3. Wow. Much longer than the others. Sorry for the long wait. School work had backed up and sports added in no less. So I worked on this little by little. I hope you enjoyed it. This time Alicia was the hero. Will the Fantastic Four find out who really attacked them? Read to find out of course. Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please.**


	4. Everyday Life…Not so much

Okay everyone; allow me to start by firstly apologizing. I'm so sorry I have not updated in just about an eternity. I really am sorry. My computer crashed over the summer, which is when I had started the story, so I lost all of my chapters. Which were chapters 4 to 15. SO, I had lost my drive to continue writing for this story because I thought it was hopeless. But I was re-reading my story the other day, after a while, and was like "time to start this story back up". So here I am and I will be dualing this story with the "Undead Avengers", so please allow time for updates. Thanks. Enjoy the first chapter in a long time. By the way, this is the sequel to As If Teenage Life Wasn't Enough. Some people didn't know, I guess?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, which I wish I could.

**Chapter 4 Everyday Life…Not so much **

* * *

"Ms. Storm? Excuse me, Ms. Storm," a female's voice called out. Sue was walking down the street, trying to avoid any media or any crazed Fantastic Fans. It wasn't that Sue thought she was too good for the normal people of New York City, but the media had been going to extremes lately to get her in the tabloids.

Sue, seventeen years old and stunning, was often found in papers either in candid shots, or if-I-smile-will-you-leave pictures. The five-foot-seven heroine turned around, her blonde locks tumbling as they whipped around.

"Do you need something?" Sue asked, her tone patient and cheery.

"I was wondering you could just let me take a picture for my son, he's a big fan of yours." The woman was middle-aged, smiling a smile that wasn't all that pretty. Her hair was a dusty-blonde, which fell to about an inch below her earlobes. She was only just shorter than Sue, looking up at the young woman, almost trying to somehow use the puppy-dog eyes. Sue tilted her head to the side and smiled. The woman didn't even have her camera ready.

"Oh, and there it goes," Sue said, still patient, "Well, that's all I have time for today."

Sue had started to walk away when the woman said, "You are a mean girl! You can't help anyone anymore because you're such a celebrity."

Sue's cerulean orbs glinted in the sunlight, her anger sparking sharply.

"What do you mean I'm mean? My team and I work our asses off for this city. You, the people of New York, have turned us into celebrities. It certainly isn't the life I asked for. Tabloids, interviews, and embarrassing photos being photoshopped, do you think I honestly want that for a life? You seriously need to get a life lady, and I'm not taking anymore pictures for any "sons" because lord only knows why they'd want that picture."

The woman however, this time, had her camera on and recording. She grinned, "It would appear I have won." She held the camera up and said, "Sue Storm has a hissy fit; twenty dollars only!"

Sue's jaw dropped. Suddenly the camera exploded after a well placed mini-force field in the camera's interior.

The woman gasped. "Next time you want to embarrass me," Sue warned, "Think again." The woman was shaking in anger, but Sue could have cared less. She turned abruptly on her tennis shoes heel and stormed away.

* * *

Reed Richards had suddenly become the world's greatest problem solver and engineer, which the companies and army took into account before hiring someone. Everyone wanted a piece of Reed's highly developed brain, so he was often asked to lend a helping hand to those who needed it. However, the requests were piling up very often, and sometimes Reed didn't get a break. He could only help so many people before he had to tend to his own problems. 

Reed sat in his state-of-the-art lab for almost six or seven hours a day, calculating, experimenting, and overall wasting his youth. The team would often worry about Reed's health. It had been two weeks since the end of the world threat had been delivered by Siyarin, the mutant-alien-whatever that had showed up to attack the Fantastic Four. The X-Men had not returned from their mission, but they called in often to update the Four.

Reed heard the hiss of the sliding door behind him, but he continued to work on the mapping of a high-technology missile, which would be placed in the arsenal of the army. They wanted to harness cosmic energy, and stuff it into a can basically. At first Reed was against the idea, but after reconsidering the proposition, he had been intrigued with such an idea. From behind him, two slender, light hands sat upon his shoulders. "Reed," Sue said from behind him, "You've been in here since six. It's almost twelve and we need to get into the gym for training. The war of the world is going to occur sometime within the next few months and we can't take that prophecy-thing too lightly." Sue dug her fingers into a tense muscle, slowly kneading it out. Reed sighed and leaned his head back against his girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, but can you just give me one more hour?" Reed often pleaded to finish a project after starting it, but Sue would not hear a word of it.

"Now," she persisted. The designs on the lab table in front of Reed vanished.

"I can still find them," he challenged.

"Would you like them shredded? Or burned?" Oh the power she had over him.

Reed got up and turned to face her, "What happened today?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Did someone upset you?"

"Just another selfish civilian, ungrateful for everything we do. She wanted a picture for her son, so I gave her a chance and she didn't take it. Then she said something that upset me, recorded me telling her off, and then she said that she was going to sell that video."

Reed's arms tightened, "The media is so crazed lately. Maybe if we told them the world was going to explode, then they'd be grateful we were around to save them."

Sue giggled, then stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded. Lately, "I love you" was becoming an increasingly popular saying. Reed and Sue were heels over head for one another. Secretly, unbeknownst to Sue, Reed had been planning something for a while. After the end of the world situation was taken care of, he'd propose to Sue. To Reed, who was shy at first, it seemed like it was the right thing to do. They would be old enough, Reed thought, to devote themselves to one another. He hoped Sue would feel that way too. In any case, the "I love you" phrases were very real to Reed, so he took it to heart that he and Sue were indefinitely in love.

Sue tugged Reed's arm and led him out of the lab. "Johnny! Ben!" Sue called through the intercom, "Practice in like, two. Get to the gym please."

* * *

Ben "The Thing" Grimm got off his couch, specially designed to hold his bulk. He was now a hero to the young civilians all over the world. No toy sold better than "The Thing Action Figure—with twelve action phrases". Ben's life was feeling very up, after the cosmic radiation had turned him, Ben was depressed beyond belief. Ben felt like a true hero. In his bedroom, as opposed to hundreds of posters of the models of the year, Ben's posters were the ones that young children had drawn and dedicated to him.

Ben ambled towards the stairs, which led to the first-story of the penthouse. Coming down the hallway adjacent to the bottom of the stairs was Jonathan "Torch" Storm. The only thing hotter than himself, or his personality these days, was the power he welded while he was in his "star form". Johnny's new life, was part superhero, all celebrity. Johnny wasn't a leech, like other "celebrities" who make famous friends for fame, he was the famous friend of many girls. They leeched on him, but he couldn't care less, because the sixteen year old adolescent had well, one thing on his mind. So, he used his fame to his advantage, and the girls used theirs. Johnny loved to be the spotlight of attention, not dirty gossip stories, but he committed himself to interviews and a talk show once in a great while. He said such things brought the Fantastic Four their income. Truth be told, Reed and Sue allowed Johnny this for one reason; he sucked up all the lime light.

Ben and Johnny met at the bottom of the stairs, talking low to one another while they walked to the gym. The lay-out had been designed by Reed, which allowed maximum fighting and working out. The first chamber was the sparring room, which was made of a combination of metals that would not dent if Ben were to slam into it. Built in were heat sensors, so that if Johnny went too close to nova, a gush of newly designed flame-extinguisher liquid would put him out. The room was so large it seemed that it would not fit in the penthouse; the miracles of technology. The second chamber was a bit smaller, where lifting equipment and aerobic equipment were. Ben's ton-press was the largest piece of equipment, specifically designed for Ben to lift. Sometimes Sue used to test her force fields on, testing the boundaries of how much weight her fields could withstand.

The Fantastic Four headed into the sparring room, a sudden burst of excitement bubbling in the atmosphere.

"So what are we doing?" Johnny inquired, "Teams? Every man for themselves—Sue coughed—every hero for themselves? Singles power workout?"

Reed looked at the team, "What do you guys think?"

Sue looked to Ben, who looked to Johnny, who looked to Reed. Johnny thought on it and declared, "Every hero for themselves!"

And with that a large molten wave erupted into the air. Half the wave dispelled on a force field projected by Sue and the other half scorched the Thing's face, but left him unharmed.

"Cheater!" Ben roared and chased the flying brat. Sue glanced to Reed and smiled briefly.

"Let's play soccer, Reed," Sue said, forming a ball shaped force field. With her foot she kicked it at Reed. Before it made contact with his body, it exploded. The enormous force from the small ball sent him flying, "Oops. I guess you don't play much." Sue giggled and danced away as Johnny spewed a drizzle of fire upon the field.

Ben charged Reed, who was getting up off the floor. Reed's eyes popped open in surprise as the enormous boulder-teen drew closer. Sue from not too far away cart-wheeled towards Reed and blasted Ben backwards, flipping over Reed. She winked and vanished into the air. Reed smiled lopsided, but jumped up as fireballs rained down from above. Johnny blasted Ben with a supercharged beam of fire, but it didn't pierce his rocky exterior. Instead, Ben grabbed Johnny by the head and threw him headlong into Reed, who was attempting to find Sue.

The sparring match ended in the blink of an eye. There was a massive explosion in the side wall to the north of the building, which left a crater-sized hole in the wall. Johnny, Reed, and Sue were vacuumed out of the Baxter building in all of a split-second. Sue was screaming, Johnny was yelling, and Reed was screaming to Sue. Reed elongated his arms and whipped them around Sue. In another second she had projected a field underneath them, saving them from a long fall down to the city street below. Johnny had successfully flamed on and was burning brightly in the afternoon sky.

Up in the sparring room, there was a massive roar, followed by a familiar roar from The Thing. The remaining Fantastic Four members flew upward to the gaping hole in the tower. There was smoke clearing from the room quickly, but in the dim light the three could see Ben's hands interlocked in a fierce grip with an unrecognizable shape in the dust.

Ben was hurled past the Storm children and Reed, who gasped. There was another unknown roar in the roam that could shatter windows. Out of the dust and debris stepped the Incredible Hulk…

The eyes of the Fantastic Four grew to the size of baseballs. That's when the green-giant leaped into the air with a deafening rush of air.

* * *

** To be continued! The Thing and the Incredible Hulk will have a showdown, just to see who has the bigger guns. It will be action packed, and MUCH, MUCH longer than this one. This one was just something I thought would keep you guys held over for the time being. Please, please review. I would really like to see how many fans are still out there, waiting for this to continue. Reviews are much appreciated, flames are not welcomed.**

**I promise to get more done—Ced. **


	5. BIG Problems

Ben slammed into the titanium-reinforced wall with the speed of a tractor-trailer

**Whee! An update! It's a nice chapter, filled with some nice fight scenes, some explanations, and some foreshadowing. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be longer and I promise that with enough reviews, I will get it up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 5; BIG Problems**

Ben slammed into the titanium-reinforced wall with the speed of a tractor-trailer. He grunted loudly and slumped on the ground, and watched as the green monster leaped at his friends. The Hulk ripped through the air easily, heading straight toward the team, intending on crushing them after using them for a cushioned landing. Ben knew the Fantastic Four was better than that. The Thing shakily got to his feet, after catching his breath, to watch a beautiful sight. Sue, in all of her formidableness, had summoned up a large force field and spun around in circles. The energy released on time and it slammed into the ogre-like being in midair. The Hulk was hit, but he cut through it and landed. The team would have been pancakes had the Invisible Girl not thrown up an invisible field. The impact of the giant man, however, made her gasp, wincing to keep away from feeling the pain.

The "Jolly Green Giant" as Ben would sometimes refer to him as, repeatedly slammed titanic fists again the energy. Ripples resounded around the force field as Sue said, "I'm definitely not going to be able to hold it much longer!"

The pounding however ended abruptly. Sue opened her eyes to see that The Thing was back into action, having The Hulk in a headlock. Ben growled into the green one's ear, whispering in a deadly tone, "You tried to hurt my friends. Let's see if you get to leave our house." With that, Ben in all of a second had flipped The Hulk up over his head, laying him on his back. He pushed him up into the air, where he floated loftily. The Thing jumped up, closed his arms together and interlocked his fists, and slammed his fists right into the stomach. The Hulk roared with the little air he had in his lungs left, and hit the ground.

"It's clobberin' time," Ben snarled, hitting his fist into his other open palm. The Hulk shifted on the floor and sprang back to life, jumping up. At the same time both of the heroes gave a deafening battle cry and charged at one another.

"This is better than Jurassic Park," Johnny whispered. Sue nudged him.

"Reed, should we plan on interjecting?" Sue asked, worried for Ben.

"I think Ben has been dreaming of this moment for a while," Reed explained as green and orange interlocked hands, trying to throw one another, "The only thing we do is attack when Ben is down. We could get seriously hurt."

The Thing and The Hulk danced around the room in an undexterous fashion, due to their giant sizes. Periodically either would take an uppercut followed by a roundhouse punch, but the two competitors were evenly matched. The Hulk charged at The Thing, pile driving into the orange mass of rocky flesh, driving the two into the wall of the building. Ben grunted as he collided with the wall. Sneakily and swiftly he pull his arms down and up, grasping the throat of the titanic green man and forced him arms length away. The Hulk, whose arms were free to attacked, shoved Ben into the wall, but this time The Thing broke through the metal. The metal screamed as loud as Sue did as Ben fell beyond the wall. The Fantastic Four lived on the top level of the Baxter Building! The Incredible Hulk leapt out the window after The Thing, planning on finishing his job.

The Invisible Girl sprinted to the giant hole in the wall and threw herself out it, all the meanwhile Reed screamed, "Suueee!"

Sue felt the wind whip past her blonde locks and she finally understood the exhilaration Johnny felt while flying. Sue put an arm out in front of her, and with her mind she created a slide-force-field, which Ben rolled along safely to the city street. Sue saw the ground coming at her fast and realized she hadn't done anything for herself. However, the Invisible Girl bounced back towards the sky when something elastic snapped around her. From the top of the Baxter Building, Reed has stretched the thirteen or so stories to catch Sue, who was dangling above the city block below. Sue turned in Reed's enormous hand and smiled. He gently let her down onto a self-made force field and she slowly drifted towards the ground.

Johnny flamed off as he neared Sue, jogging to keep down his momentum. Reed slunk down the building side quickly to join them, extending his legs for stories before snapping down next to his team members. Then they saw the awesome destruction The Hulk had wreaked. There were gaping holes in the sides of buildings, where he seemingly leapt from building to building in order to get to the top of the Baxter. There were mini fires, craters in the asphalt, and upturned cars. As the three teenagers stared, Ben and The Hulk were going at it, their massive fists hitting at whatever they could. Ben picked up a mailbox and swung it, smashing it into The Hulk's face. The green giant stumbled and threw a sedan at The Thing. The orange super hero grabbed the car from underneath and then hurled it back at his opponent. The sedan blasted into The Hulk and he toppled underneath it.

Ben rushed at the car and jumped into the air, his giant mass floating quickly before he thrust himself onto top of the car, crushing it into The Hulk. There was a muffled noise and then a creaking noise. The car shattered into bits and pieces, raining down upon the city street, creating shrapnel that flew everywhere. Sue released a wave of energy, which froze the pieces in midair, protecting windows and people in homes from being pierced. The Thing was catapulted backwards and into a brick wall. Johnny rushed forward, still in his normal form and shot a cannon of fire at The Hulk. The Hulk roared, but Johnny's onslaught of fire turned into columns of molten brightness. Johnny's attack seemed to keep the other hero-gone-crazy at bay, but the Hulk pushed through the columns to smack Johnny into a car. Johnny gave a puff of air and collapsed.

"Johnny!" Sue screamed in terror and anger. Sue ran towards her brothering. His forehead was bleeding and it seemed as if he had broken an arm—and maybe some ribs. Reed went to work weaving himself around the Hulk, whose body size was easily twice the size of Ben. The gigantic green man grunted and heaved at Reed, but he adhered to the man's body, clinging to keep him restrained. The Hulk jumped up in a mighty bound and let himself hurtle back towards Earth, Reed yelling before they slammed into the asphalt. Reed gasped and unraveled, winding and coiling on the road, where The Hulk picked him up and roughly threw him on top of an awning.

Sue stood wide-eyed, her boyfriend and little brother now badly injured, and Ben was still attempting to get up. The Hulk roared in victory, "Hulk crush Orange-Rock-Man."

"Say that again in English," Hissed Sue out loud. The Hulk turned to face her and stared hard.

"Little blonde girl speak boldly. Hulk crush you!" Sue faded out, leaving no trace for the Hulk to follow. He blinked, "Where blonde girl go?"

"Down here," The Hulk looked down below him, "Jackass!" Sue rose her arms up and a column force field slammed into the Hulk's chin, snapping his head back and sending him backwards. He gained balance and watched as she disappeared again. The Hulk roared and slammed his titanic hands together. The frequency of the hand clap was so loud it deafened Sue and for a second she lost concentration; she materialized back into existence.

Sue just got up a force field in time before the Hulk charged, and with excessive force he clapped again against the bubble, making the Invisible Girl feel excruciating pain. The pressure winded her and she fell to the earth, crumpled over and whimpering. The Hulk picked up Sue in his titanic hand and pulled her up to his face. "Blonde girl very pretty." Sue's head lolled to the side, her hair covering her unconscious face.

"Put her down asshole," Ben growled, "We're not finished." The Hulk held Sue in a light grip, letting his arm drop to the side, her passed-out form dangle. The Hulk set the blonde beauty on a minivan roof. Ben charged and The Hulk met him halfway to the rumble. The Thing threw a fist, landing it on the Hulk's jaw. There was a hoarse grunt, and then Ben punched him again. Ben punched the Hulk in the chest, arms, gut, and face until he had him backing away. With a final punch, Ben booted the Hulk into a wall, where he collapsed soon after impact.

"That just proves I'm the stronger. Case closed." Ben dusted off his hands. The slowly, the giant green exterior of the Hulk faded, rendering the creature into an unconscious brunette boy. Ben gaped. He had always thought that the Hulk, who had been around for three years or so, was always an adult man. Ben grimaced and slung the boy over his shoulder, carrying him towards the rest of the Fantastic Four, who's bodies littered the street.

Ben heard a whistling noise from over head and looked up. Approaching fast was a person, surrounded in a blazing blue aura. The shooting-star hit the city street and a massive wave of energy blasted through the area, sending cars sliding around the street, as well as lifting smaller objects and dispersing them. Greg stood in the street, looking at Ben.

"The communicator was activated," Greg said, slightly panting, "I got here as fast as I could."

"How fast was that?" Ben looked at the boy.

"Around Mach One, but Hellion can go faster than I." Greg noticed the scenery, or lack thereof, "Tornado?"

"The Incredible Hulk stopped by for an arm wrestling match. Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're on their way. We had just rounded up the last of the mutants off our list, so we were going to head over here anyway. Is your team alright?"

"I think they're in bad condition." Ben grimaced, "Johnny's broke, Sue probably has a concussion, and Reed won't be moving for a week. That guy was strong, but in the end I kicked ass." Greg smiled, but then his face changed to seriousness.

"How can I help?" He inquired.

"For now," Ben said, "I want to get the team into the infirmary. Do you or your friends know anything about using lab equipment? Reed set some up and I can't really use it. Big hands and all." He chuckled.

"Angela has helped her mother with medical things—she's a doctor—so I'm sure she could help."

"Here," Ben was trying to hand the knocked out teenager to Greg, "Take him." The raven haired boy's eyes glowed blue, and an aura enshrouded him. An aura enveloped Reed and Sue and moved them closer to the telekinetic. Ben gently lifted Johnny, "Thanks for trying to help pal." Ben smiled. His friend could be so ridiculous sometimes, rushing into a battle that he knew could turn out badly. The smile was still on his face as he ambled into the building. Nova ascended towards the two gaping holes in the sparring room and entered the penthouse.

The lab equipment in the infirmary proved useful, as the x-rays proved Johnny to have three fractured ribs and a fractured wrist. Sue was only slightly concussed, functioning normally and sitting up and about. Reed was fine, though he could swear that he would never be able to snap himself back to his normal self. Ben was completely fine, only just slightly sore from the wrestling match. Sue was lying down on a mattress next to Johnny's bed, on her side, watching her brother as he slept. Reed, who was slowly inching his body back together, laid in a bed opposite from the Storm children.

Angela leaned against the infirmary counter, her arms crossed, "That could have ended very badly."

Ben looked at her, his blue eyes hopeful, "They're all fine, we're a tough team. We stick together, right guys?"

There were soft moans from each of the injured Fantastic Four members. Ben chuckled, but frowned as he shifted his gaze to an unconscious boy, who was formerly eight feet tall, green and all muscles.

"So, are you going to do an interrogation on him, Ben?" Greg sat straddling the back of a chair, facing his team and The Thing.

"Well, since Reed won't be up anytime soon, I'll have to. You guys will back me up, right?" The X-Men gave an affirmative nod, "I don't understand why he would attack us. We've never even met this kid. We've never bothered him either."

"Was he bugged with something?" Tony asked.

Ben thought carefully, but retorted, "No, nothing fell off him during our showdown." The X-Men were just as puzzled as Ben was, everyone in the room thinking of possible causes.

"Maybe we should wake him up soon, so that we can get answers a bit faster. This could affect a number of things," Greg said.

"Like the end of the world." Tony was trying to be light hearted, but his team could only grimace, "Sorry."

"We could use his help, maybe," Amber, who was being quiet, suggested, "You know, we can add him to our arsenal. We should start forging some alliances. We'll need to do all we can to protect the planet."

There was a loud groan, and the brown haired boy woke up slowly. "Wh-where am I?"

Ben approached him, his face set on anger, trying to seem intimidating. "You're in the Baxter Building, in New York City. You practically destroyed the blocks around us, as well as almost destroying three of the Fantastic Four."

The boy clenched his hands, which were bound in giant metal block cuffs, "What do you mean—I attacked you?"

"Yeah, you did, pea-brain," The Thing snarled in pure outrage, "You almost cost my friends their lives!"

The boy smacked the back of his head against the metal table he lay on. "What's your name? What set you off so easily, as to put it into your head that you should destroy the Fantastic Four." Nova stood next to Ben, crossing his arms.

"The name is Bruce Banner—or the Incredible Hulk when I'm angry. Though I'd rather be not so incredible," he frowned, "I'm a menace. Gamma radiation ruined my life in a bad lab experiment."

He sighed and continued, "I was talking to some boy. A boy who came to my house, like he knew who I was, and knew where to find me. We were talking and then, he said something about the Fantastic Four; something that made me really angry. In response I went green and came here to carry out what I thought was right at the time. He told me that you were the reason for this horrible prophecy that has been floating around. Apparently only the supers know about it, how the galaxy is going to collide in some massive war."

"Victor," The X-Men, Ben, and Bruce all looked to the white medical bed, "It had to be Victor. Who else would bother to make Bruce angry at us?" Sue's face turned pale.

Ben grunted, "Victor, that scum. Why'd he have to go rotten in the brain?"

The X-Men just stared, before Reed answered, "He was an old friend of ours, also transformed by the cosmic radiation during our accident. He didn't get along with us too well after the accident. We were only freshmen in high school, not that we're that much older now."

The Fantastic Four grimaced at the thought of having to battle their nemesis who betrayed them so easily.

"So, when do we get the grand tour?" Wolf asked with a toothy grin.

"Welcome to the Fantastic Four Penthouse." Johnny said, beginning to babble on.

"We'll deal with you later," Ben huffed towards the Incredible Hulk, stalking off angrily. Sue rubbed her arm sadly, briefly glancing at the boy who sat moping in the titanium chair, before slowly turning to walk after her friends. Bruce dropped his head, regretting his mistake.

**So the Fantastic Four and my little X-men squad have finally allied! Yay! Well, there will be much more next chapter, plenty of action, romance, and maybe some new villains of my creation. Please review. The more reviews, the more inspired, the faster the updates come. Thanks for reading, no flames please. Until next time –Ced.**


	6. Proposal

As the two super hero teams explored the penthouse, Sue shimmered into invisibility from behind the group

**Hey there readers and Fantastic Fans! It's an update finally. This story will move along quickly as my school year draws closer to an end. After I finish all of my big projects, I'm all fan fiction. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some fluff, a big surprise for everyone, a little action too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four or anything Marvel…oh how I'd love to take over Fantastic Four and Young Avengers though.**

**Chapter 6; Proposal**

As the two super hero teams explored the penthouse, Sue shimmered into invisibility from behind the group. She had been silent the entire tour, so she figured the group wouldn't notice. Quickly she made it to the infirmary, where Bruce Banner sat alone in the titanium alloy chair. He looked miserable. Sue rematerialized in front of the other teenager, who jumped in surprise, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I was thinking," Sue said, tossing her blonde locks as she tilted her head, "that maybe you should join our alliance."

"What?" Bruce seemed confused. Had he forgotten about the clash of the galaxy?

"There's going to be a inter-galaxy war, remember? We need all of the friends and help we can get in order to save Earth. Maybe even the rest of the galaxy."

"We're just kids," Bruce replied, not taking Sue seriously.

"Teenagers with super powers," Sue corrected, ignoring he obvious arrogance. "We have super powers, in which we can do great things with—like saving people who need help. How can you sit by and watch as our world is destroyed? What about your family, your friends, your home, and all of the innocent lives that would be lost? Don't you care? You have a great gift, you could do great things with it."

"It's a curse!" Bruce growled, bothered by the fact that the term gift did not match what he could do. All he _could_ do was cause destruction and pain. He didn't want to harm anyone while he was attempting to save them—it would be counter productive.

"You just need practice!" Sue countered, her own voice laced in a snapping tone. Creases formed around her cheeks as she frowned.

"I can't control the monster inside me! It takes anger to bring it out!"

"Then stay here with us for a few days and we can work on that. There's always another way to bring out the best in our abilities. We'll find a more, positive trigger, where you would be able to control yourself. I'd really appreciate you joining the alliance. Especially because it'll give the team a reason to not dislike you, as well as more power to our arsenal to fight whatever is going to come our way." The brunette boy chewed at it for a moment, mentally debating, and sighed.

"What if I hurt one of the team; or one of the X-Men?"

"You won't…not intentionally at least." Sue smiled at him reassuringly.

"Fine," he replied, "I just need to tell my parents." Sue tossed her head in a musical laugh and Ben smiled. Sue grabbed the keys off the rack and unlocked the manacles binding Bruce. The boy stood up just as the tour goers entered the doorway.

"Sue," Reed started. His voice sounding firm as he spoke, "What are you doing?"

"I'm releasing our new ally." She retorted matter-of-factly.

"What?" Johnny asked, as everyone else seemed just as shocked.

"Bruce has decided to join us, you know, in the fight against the rest of the galaxy. He's going to be staying with us for a few days in order to learn to control his anger and maybe find a new trigger other than anger." 

Reed looked unsure, but Johnny spoke for him, "What if he hulks out?"

Bruce frowned, but Sue was quick to defend him, "He won't!" Johnny closed his mouth, knowing that he better not argue.

The X-Men stayed out of the Fantastic Four's quarrel, remaining outside of the infirmary respectfully. They looked at one another, raising their eyebrows when someone would throw out a curse word. They even felt bad for Bruce, who was the subject of the fight.

"I don't want to hear about it!" Sue yelled angrily, "Bruce is staying here without lip! I want to help him resolve his power problems. If not, I'll just leave with him and help him elsewhere. We need all the help we can get in order to save the world. He hadn't meant to attack us earlier. We only have another month and a half before the war begins. We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves when we should be trying to find help. It will take more than just us." Sue exhausted all of her arguments, and voice, and had the boys quiet.

"Alright then," Reed said, almost quietly, not wanting to meet Sue's fierce eyes. Sometimes she was the leader if Reed allowed, which made Johnny and Ben look at him in the "you're so whipped" way. Reed would do anything for the girl he loved with all his being.

Bruce had left only an hour after the quarrel between the Fantastic Four, leaving the house in a dead silence. Reed and Sue had locked themselves in Sue's bedroom, in order to have a discussion. Unbeknownst to them, the X-Men, Ben and Johnny were trying to listen outside the door—after a thorough persuasion by Johnny.

"Susan," Reed's formality was really uncommon, so she assumed he had something to say in regards to something important. "Do you love me?" The question caught her off guard. Sue blinked several times.

"Do I love you?" Sue repeated. Reed waited, his brown eyes filled with anxiousness.

Sue stared at Reed, her blue orbs trying to comprehend the meaning of his question. Outside the door, six super heroes pressed themselves around the door, crushing into one another.

Sue stood up, folding her arms across her chest, thinking. "Well, of course I love you, but I don't—"

Reed slid off Sue's round bed in a split second and was on the floor, on one knee. It was now or never, and he had to know before the war. He couldn't take the chance of not having a future with her after the war. If there was even a future, that is. Sue suddenly understood and her eyes popped open, her cerulean irises clear, her pupils dilated.

"Susan Storm, I have known you forever, it would seem. I've been thinking about our relationship lately, and I know we're just only eighteen and seventeen, but I thought that it'd work, that after this war, we would be engaged and then later on get married formally. I couldn't bear to think that there might not be a future, where you and I were together…or no future at all. I love you with every fiber in my cosmically radiated body and promise to love you forever. I want to be with you before, during, and after this whole ordeal. I vow to make sure that we fight, and that we win in this war. Will you marry me?"

From outside, Greg gasped, just long enough to hold his breath for a second. Since the connection between the six bodies was close, his phasing power sent the six eavesdroppers through the door and into the sanctuary in which Sue and Reed hid in. The X-Men and Johnny and Ben looked at the love sick teens sheepishly, waiting for Sue's answer. Sue turned red for a split second, before her emotions made her vanish from sight.

"Reed, I would love to be your future wife; yes." Sue rematerialized, beaming with her pearly whites in a dazzling smile, while tears filled her eyes.

Reed smiled at her before enveloping her in his elastic arms, making a cocoon around her. The two lovers' lips met one another's, their mouths molding together. It was a brief, chaste kiss, which ended soon. Johnny's complaint of "ewww" was a little late, and the others stared at him. Sue was crying as she hugged Reed, who rubbed her back. Ignoring any sort of awkwardness, the other heroes felt obliged to say "congratulations, before they slipped out the door.

Sue and Reed tripped onto the bed, enveloped in another series of kisses. Sue straddled Reed's waist, resting her arms on his chest. She broke away, "Reed, I think we should, um, stop."

"It's just making out." Reed said, smirking, almost in a challenging way. Sue suddenly found his attitude sexy and raised her eyebrows.

"If you say so," she responded before they reattached their lips.

"What do you think they're doing?" Johnny asked, while the group began to walk around the penthouse.

Ben replied, suggestively, "Getting it on I suppose. They wouldn't want to die virgins."

Johnny made a disgusted face, for any sort of affection between his older sister and her boyfriend, now fiancée, bothered him.

"Let's hit the gym," Greg said to the X-Squad, who got off the couch obediently.

Johnny and Ben sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. The door to the training room hissed open, when the alarms set up in the Baxter Building's twenty-third floor began to call out wildly. Interrupting a good movie, what would be potentially a good workout, and a good make out session.

Reed and Sue were in the computer room, where the other members of the Fantastic Four and X-Men stood, crowded around the large monitor. There were eight different red blinking dots spread around New York.

"Oh no," Reed gasped, "There are eight open cosmic portals!"

"What?" Amber asked.

"Cosmic radiation leaks from areas around the city, since the accident where my transporter device blew up. They're only dangerous because they could expose other people to cosmic radiation."

"Then what are these purple dots?" Angela asked, her hand pointing to eight different points on the map on the monitor.

Reed's arms extended, poking buttons around a circular keyboard that surrounded the heroes, which in turn zoomed in on a portal site.

"What is _that_?" Ben questioned, squinting on the monitor, which showed some bat-like creature moving around the portal. There were suddenly seven more blinking purple dots.

"Eight sites, eight weird people moving around the portals…we're going to have to split up." Reed said quickly. "Everyone, be prepared when you get to your respective sites and expect the worse. We're not sure if these people are good, bad, or what they even want with the radiation." Everyone pointed to an area that they would go to, in order to shut down the leak. The directions were simple: shut the portals and attempt to not get in a fight with whoever was there first.

Ben, Wolf, and Reed both took separate pods of the Fantasticar, as it would get them to their destinations faster. The rest of the team, with the exception of Blizzard using an ice slide, flew to their respective areas.

When Reed arrived at his portal sight, there was a pipe poking out of a wall, which was creating a warping area of orange air. The discoloration in the air led him to deduct that the radiation was coming out of the building, which was old and slowly deteriorating. He assume the fastest way to close the leak, would be to bring down the house.

However, Reed had a single problem, and it was slightly big. From around the old decrepit house, a massive form strode out. The mass of the thing was just as bulky as Ben, but at least a good foot or so taller. Reed's mouth contorted from shock, to slight horror, as a lion like head sat on top of a world weight lifter's body. The creature's skin was dark gray, with small tinges of blue along the arms. Big, black eyes stare around, shifting slightly, almost as if suspicious. The mane of the lion man contrasted against his body, being a golden color.

Reed tried to move out of the beast's range of sight, but it spoke, which shocked Reed. "Who is there? Blastaar commands an answer." The voice was throaty and practically a growl.

"I'm Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. What brings you here?" Reed called back, eyeing the distance between them.

"The cosmic radiation calls to me, asking me to use it, in order to be stronger." Blastaar answered. "With its power, I will be king!"

Another power obsessed psychopath; Reed's favorite. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"You dare stand in my way?" Blastaar seemed dumbfounded as the puny human boy tried to stand up to him.

Reed did dare and did not respond verbally, but threw an extended arm to punch the lion-hybrid in the face. Blastaar roared, throwing back his head, mane shaking, releasing an actual lion roar. He raised his muscled arms over his head, making them into a sort of cup shape. Reed watched as a ball of purple energy exploded into existence, slowly growing with each second. Reed threw another punch and hit Blastaar in the stomach. The animal roared again and threw the ball of energy, which whistled as it hurtled through the air. Reed rolled on the ground to the right, dodging it as it exploded on the ground, creating a mini-crater.

Blastaar was creating more blue-purple energy spheres, which he threw at incredible speeds, considering he was so bulky. Reed snaked and dipped as the energy pierced through the air. Reed sprinted forward and threw two mallet fists, in rapid succession, landing an upper cut on Blastaar. The lion-man flew up into the air and Reed finished his attack by slamming his fists into the monster's sides. Blastaar bellowed in pain as he fell back to the earth below. Reed's onslaught continued and he rammed more rubber mallets into Blastaar's body. Reed's offensive attack was so strong that Blastaar could not parry or launch his own attacks. Something, a superior type of rage, consumed Reed as he pummeled his opponent. With a final gasp Blastaar went limp, sprawling on the ground. Reed panted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Not bothering with Blastaar, Reed took his mallet fists and stepped into the cosmic radiation for a second. The power boost was immense and Reed gasped at the tingles as raw power coursed through his body. He reveled in the power he felt and suddenly he thought it was right. The mallets on either hand grew considerably in size. Reed pulled his arms back past his right side and slammed them through the columns holding up the old building. It collapsed and the pipe that was once open crumpled shut under the weight of the debris. There was a small explosion, signaling the final evaporation of cosmic energy. Reed smiled at his job well done, hopping into the Fantasticar. Blastaar heaved himself up and roared out as Reed's transportation rose, "I will have my revenge Reed Richards!" Reed seemed to ignore the warning and blasted off through the blue sky.

From the vantage point of the Fantasticar, Reed could see a column of smoke pierce through the air, as an explosion occurred. The Fantasticar cut through the air towards the scene.

**Well, I know I didn't get to everyone's fight scene, but don't worry, they're coming up. I wanted to make sure they're nice and detailed, because honestly they have the characters more pertinent to the final war. So, they require more detail than poor Reed and Blastaar. I finally felt like Reed needed to unleash his anger, so he did. Please drop a review, as they keep me writing and help me to put in what my readers like. Next chapter will have action, romance, and maybe a tad bit of evil.**


	7. Enemies Discovered, Allies Potential

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 7; Enemies Discovered, Allies Potential**

**

* * *

**

Johnny landed on the ground a few meters away from a stand of tall pine trees that were in a more barren area. Drifting up from the ground Johnny could see orange warping energy disturbing the air. The particles of cosmic radiation crackled and hissed up from an underground vent. Looking around Johnny spotted no immediate threats in the area that he could pick up on. Regardless, the young hero approached the area with caution.

As Johnny approached the spot where the orange energy seeped, he noticed how different this area of the state was than in the city. It was more open and was more rocky and plains. He thought it would be nice to go hiking and camping, absentmindedly, as he thought of a way to seal the portal site.

Unknowing to any danger, Johnny grunted in pain as he was slammed, with what felt like a metal baseball bat, in the back. The flame-powered hero flew forward into the stand of trees. He skidded along the pine needles in the dirt. Johnny groaned and sat up. His body was scraped in some areas and his back seared, but okay nonetheless. Johnny shakily got to his feet, clenching his hands into fists that burned with bright orange-red flame.

Johnny saw his opponent and his jaw dropped. Standing in his line of view was a twelve-foot monster. It had large, leathery wings with a thin membrane that bridged the flexible wing-fingers. It's hide looked leathery, pebbled, and a dark grey, almost black. The creature boasted four very large, muscular limbs that all said super-strength. The weirdest part of the animal (Johnny thought) was it's strangely shaped head, which was elongated, but broad. It had a beaky mouth and two small facial horns rose up on the ridge of the creature's brow. It roared angrily.

"Who and what are you?" Johnny demanded, hunched slightly in an offensive-yet-defensive stance, his hands still basked in the flame of his power. Johnny's blue eyes blazed with heat.

"I do not need to answer to humans," the animal said with an air of importance. Johnny was stunned that it had even talked. "Stay out of my way."

As the dragon (which Johnny thought it looked like most) moved forward Johnny unleashed two blasts from his hands, not yet fully flaming on. The dragon sputtered as the flame from Johnny's palms splattered in his face. He growled and charged forward. Johnny flamed on and flew up into the sky, his flame trail lighting debris in the standing. He ignored his mistake as the Dragon Man gave chase, flapping his massive wings and leaped skyward. Johnny threw fireballs of considerable size as he barrel rolled overtop of a stream of molten fire that jetted from the Dragon Man's mouth. Below the fire blazed and spread from tree to tree.

_Don't worry about that Dragon Man that's chasing you, _Johnny thought as he sped through the air, _just get the damned portal shut. How though?_ Then Johnny remembered how he used his powers to solder the cables on the bridge down. If he could get metal over the portals entrance he could effectively block the leakage. Johnny hurled a few more fireballs before jetting off, leaving the Dragon Man to tend to his to-do-list. Johnny had to hurry though. He didn't know the Dragon Man's plan, but he knew that he had to be stopped.

Flying close to mach speed Johnny arrived at a used car parts shop. _Metal, metal, where the heck…Ah! There it is._ Johnny had no time to spare, so he flamed off his hands and grabbed the metal and jetted back off to the place he had left. The flight back was slower, through not by much, because the metal created drag and the wind as Johnny flew blasted against it.

When Johnny returned Dragon Man had a capsule in his large hands. _That's for transporting the cosmic radiation no doubt. How could he know to do that though?_

Johnny landed, dropping the scrap metal quickly and restarting his offensive plan. Jets of searing flame left his hands and connected with the dragon-like being. Growling irritably it turned around. "You again," it barked angrily. "I was told to kill anyone who challenged me."

Johnny gulped once, but then set a hard look to his face. "Bring it on, ugly." The Dragon Man seemed more enraged, if possible, by that comment. Fire rained from its mouth, spouting an enormous geyser of flame. Johnny pulled an arm up from his side, creating a force field, much like his sister's, of flame up to protect him. Johnny punched his arms forward to deliver fireballs that the Dragon Man swatted with his burly arms. The Dragon Man's thick tail wrapped around a large rock, bigger than Johnny's torso, and lifted it. Johnny ducked as the rock spun on its axis over him. Another rock was chucked at him, so Johnny rolled, watching as the mini-boulder struck the spot where he had laid down moments ago.

The fire that he had started was isolated to the stand of trees. A plume of smoke danced in the winds currents that drifted by. Johnny and the Dragon Man stood facing each other a good distance apart, letting streams of flame pour from their bodies. Johnny heard a whirring noise and the Dragon Man cocked his head, but the flame issuing from his mouth never skipped a beat. Johnny chanced a look skyward to see a piece of the Fantasticar zoom towards him, dispelling the smoke with its thrusters. Johnny faltered for a moment and Dragon Man's blast smacked into the Human Torch, plowing him through pebble-covered ground. The Dragon Man took flight to attack Reed.

Johnny stumbled up and grabbed the metal, not affected as badly while flamed on, and ran to the portal site. The Dragon Man released fire upon Reed's pod, but the flame separated into two thin ribbons in the air when Reed activated the force field feature. Dragon Man howled and flew straight at the covered air vehicle, slamming into it so hard that the impact broke the force field and sent the Fantasticar attachment reeling backwards.

Johnny threw down the three layers of metal and turned his flame up higher and higher, his temperature scorching the ground below him. The metal gradually began to melt. Johnny looked up to see the Dragon Man bored with Reed, staring down upon Johnny. The monster roared and dived at Johnny. He poured his soul into the molten flames; leaving his hand at a temperature that seared so hot the air wavered rhythmically. Finally the metal had melted completely. Johnny had no time to move as the Dragon Man struck him from behind. Johnny cried out in pain and slammed into a tree, meeting blackness as he sank to the ground slumped over. Blood trickled from above the boy's right eyebrow and the rough bark had damaged his uniform.

"Johnny!" Reed called from the sky as the Fantasticar pod fixed its balance. Reed pushed the throttle lever forward and gunned it down to his fiancée's younger sibling. The Dragon Man gave one roar and a jet of fire in rage, and then took flight as fast as it could to escape. Reed pressed a light blue button on the console. A hose inside the pod dispelled the flame with water from within in the hull of the pod for emergency fire situations, which was a useful tool. Reed landed the car and hopped over the small door, running to Johnny. The gash on the young blonde's head steadily dripped crimson blood. Reed picked up the fallen hero gingerly in his arms, carrying him back to their vehicle. Johnny was slumped on the backseat while Reed rushed the pod back to the Baxter Building to get his comrade to the medical bay.

* * F4 * *

Susan Storm felt irritated as she flew onward to her portal site atop her invisible force-disk, following her GPS device given to her by Reed. All she had wanted for the past few months was to finally turn seventeen, enjoy life, and maybe fight crime. She was irritated to say the least that it was finally their turn to try and save the world. Of course the Fantastic Four would have help and make allies along the way, but the sense of impending doom shrouded her mind, fogging any thoughts of hope.

"Sue," Reed's voice crackled in her earpiece in the wind. No one had talked in a while and Sue had even started to become worried, adding to her irritation. "Sue, can you hear me?"

Sue pushed the earpiece with her left index finger, "Yeah, Reed, I can hear you just fine. Can you hear me? I'm on my way to the portal. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to the Baxter Building. I was able to close my portal with a fair amount of success. I ran into a lion-like humanoid that called himself Blaastar. I'm not sure what his deal is on why he would want to take cosmic energy, but I'm sure he's hoping to gain some extra power. Your brother had an encounter with a Dragon Man. I'm taking Johnny back to the medical—"

"Is he all right?" Sue asked urgently through her side. Her nervousness skyrocketed.

"He's out cold and has a cut above his eyebrow, but he should fine in my opinion. I'll get back to you later."

"Okay, Reed, I'm almost there. I'll get back to you as well when I've wrapped everything up."

"Sue?"

"Yeah, Reed?"

"I love you, please be careful."

"Always am. I love you too." Sue said, slight blush on her face despite being alone. She smiled and Reed's earpiece went dead in result of him turning his communicator off. She turned down her worry, knowing her fiancée and younger brother were safe at the Baxter Building.

Sue began to lower her force field toward the cement that lined the harbor. As she touched down she let the disk fade out of existence, standing on the firm ground. Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder she explored the area of the docks and loading areas where cargo was exchanged easily with ships and the warehouses. There was no strange rippling or power surge that she could determine. Thinking, Sue created a force-disk again and began to search the top of the warehouses, but still found no source of cosmic radiation leak. Dropping until she was just above the water Sue scanned the sewer pipes leading from underground out into the open, dropping its contents into the harbor.

Sue spotted one storm drain opening, leaking water and a wavering orange energy. _There is it,_ she announced to herself, moving her disk in the direction of her target.

As Sue neared the geyser she started to think of a way to close the portal. _I could just exert tons of pressure to collapse the pipe._ Sue had started to concentrate, but screamed as a searing pain erupted on her body's suit. Sue was blasted into the cold, dark harbor water. Under the water Sue tied to remain calm, kicking her legs steadily to rise to the surface. When she reached fresh air, she tossed her hair back behind her, clearing her eyes of the obstruction her hair provided. The sight she was met with was one that made her stomach lurch and chills compulsively surge up her spine—chills that were not a result of the cold water.

"Well hello there, Susan," the cloaked figure said. The voice paralyzed her within feelings of fright and complete rage.

"Victor," Sue growled. The Invisible Girl rose up out of the water on another force-disk, glaring at Victor with such hatred she hoped he would explode. "Get the hell out of here."

"I can't do that Susan," Victor said. The eighteen year old had disappeared for two years, much to Sue and the Fantastic Four's relief, but here he was in the flesh, back to annoy and terrorize. "I'm here for a restoration." Victor ripped off his cloak to reveal a metal alloy body, silver encasing his being. Victor reached an arm towards the orange energy, hoping to use his own energy to draw it forward.

Sue acted quickly, discharging a force field from where she was above the water. The invisible energy surged forward, exploding upon Victor. Her old metallic friend, and ex-crush, was only knocked back a few feet.

"Is that a ring on your finger, Susan? I'm shocked. Reed Richards…proposing. You could do so much better!" Victor's words ended in a snarl as he cast both arms forward to throw a large amount of lightning at the heroine.

Sue threw the blast out over the water with a deflection from her force field. Sue swerved and dodged as Victor threw repetitive bolts of lightning at her. Lightning spider-webbed across the water, before large explosions hefted water up in geysers chaotically. Sue hadn't noticed Victor's plan, his distractions worked, and Victor had been able to draw from the orange cosmic radiation.

Sue gasped as the metal covering Victor's body melted away; leaving him standing in the same pants and shirt he had been in whenever the body-conversion had finished. Sue remembered the time she and her friends had accessed a portal, their powers had went haywire, and the power in them grew drastically.

_Oh my God. Get him away fast, Sue, and get the job done._

Sue charged forward, sending her balled fists forward, shooting a ray of shimmering blue-purple power at her opponent. Victor was driven back away from the waters edge. Sue redirected her arms, bringing the force field to assume the shape of claws. She grabbed Victor by his shoulders and lifted him skyward, slamming him into the warehouse. Victor tumbled through the air, but as he neared the cement below he utilized streams of lightning to slow his momentum. Victor threw an electrocution bolt at Sue, one meant to incapacitate her body, which would allow him free access to the cosmic radiation. Another power boost and harnessed energy in a bottle could allow him limitless authority.

Sue threw up a wall of psionic energy to block his offensive attack. Pushing her hands forward, Sue sent the wall of energy blasting forward. Victor put his arms forward, lit them in electrical energy, and miraculously cut through the force field. Sue looked alarmed. She had a moment to put up a tiny, thin shield as a massive blast erupted from Victor. The impact sent Sue back into the harbor water. Sue coughed and kicked in the water, all the while Victor calmly walked back to his goal, harnessing cosmic energy.

Sue gasped when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her lower back and under her knees. She felt herself flying into the air; body cleared from the icy clenches of the New York waters. Sue turned her head to look into piercingly dark eyes. Sue was set back on the concrete. A deep voice from a matured man asked, "Are you all right fair lady?"

Sue looked the man up and down briefly to get a better view of her assistant. A man with jet black, short hair and muscular body stood to her side, arm defensively in front of her. His eyes sent out waves of anger towards Victor, who had frozen to also size up the latest disturbance. The man wore a vest and black spandex pants. Golden armor power braces adorned the man's forearms, running from wrist-to-elbow.

"I am Namor," the man said loudly. "I heard a disturbance while on my patrol and I saw this young woman being attacked." Sue's face went scarlet momentarily, until she realized the battlefield was still live. Sue sent a force field past Namor towards Victor, who was blasted back against a wall now that his human body was not covered by metal.

"He's the enemy," Sue said. Victor hurled another bolt of lightning before he clicked a button on a remote in his hand. _What the hell,_ Sue wondered, but her internal question was answered as a flying board landed in front of Victor.

"Maybe some other time we can get together, Susan. It was nice seeing you." With one more blast of lightning, deflected by Sue's force field, Victor rocketed off.

Sue turned to face the man who had helped intimidate her opponent, smiling a friendly smile. In her mind she imagined the sewer pipe crushing under tons of pressure and eventually the metal could be heard squealing from the other side of the cement. Sue checked her handiwork and destroyed it further. Victor might come back.

"Thank you, Namor, but I really don't require much assistance." Susan's gratitude was genuine in the way she meant it. Fresh waves of effort shrouded her skull, the bass of a headache blaring.

"You are welcome. If I had not been here you might have gotten damaged. In my home men always defend women with courage and bravery."

Sue's eyes snapped onto Namor in a glare. "I would have been fine, thank you," she growled dangerously. Namor raised his eyebrows, a sly smile sliding over his features; a woman who would defend herself was something he found attractive.

"I must be going," Sue said, stepping onto a force-disk, ignoring both her headache and slight exhaustion. _I'm not sure whether or not we should ally with him or not. I'll find out after I discuss things with Reed._ "Thanks for standing in my way, and looking pretty." With a toss of her hair Sue surged forward in the direction of the Baxter Building. Namor saluted the beautiful blonde and leapt back into the harbor waters to finish his patrol.

_Perhaps we will meet again, Susan._

* * F4 * *

Ben Grimm was overjoyed at the chance to drive his part of the Fantasticar. He was overwhelmed at the prospect of flying his pod, flying in intricate loops and twists, pretending to evade enemy fleet ships. He grinned at his own antics. Before the cosmic radiation accident, Ben had always dreamed of piloting. Whether it was planes or rockets for N.A.S.A, the prospect of flying for a living was something that had always been in Ben Grimm's heart and mind—soul even.

On Ben's pods console a GPS displayed geographic information, stating that he'd reach his destined portal in ten miles. In the meantime he decided to test out Reed's gadgets. Pressing a red button on the dash, Ben watched as energy projectiles shot from two canons located on the underside of the craft, creating explosions on the empty landscape below. There were three others buttons on the console. White produced a singular spherical field of protection, and if pressed twice went invisible—Sue's power. Blue allowed the Fantasticar pod the ability to somehow—magically almost—change into varying forms—Reed's own power. Orange armored the pod in some type of thick metal—a play on Ben's own power. What and what not the metal could protect against Ben was unsure of. The red button, Ben deduced, was like Johnny's firepower.

Ben continued on course towards the circle that blipped on the GPS display. As Ben approached the area, the sight of numerous aeronautical vehicles of unknown origins shocked him. The Thing deemed them spacecrafts, since they took an otherworldly appearance. The ships were long, but fanned out towards the rear, as well as being tall. There were areas where wide tunnels (it looked like) slipped out of the ships main body and sloped down to make a bottom chamber. The glass of the ships was black, but Ben didn't doubt that the pilots and their crew couldn't see through them. The ships' tops were green and it rolled into deep purple for the rest of the body.

There was a fleet of seven ships, small for an invasion, but undoubtedly drawn to Earth because of the cosmic radiation leak. Ben turned his pod invisible with the double click of the white consol button. Unsure of what lurked in the ships, Ben approached with caution. The sight of alien ships was both terrifying, yet exhilarating.

_I might even get to clobber aliens today with the Fantasticar!_ The Thing could hardly drown out that excitement. A chance to go toe-to-toe with a fleet of ships singlehandedly was a bonus to his day. Ben felt confident in his abilities to defeat his opponents. Ben landed his ship a distance away, diligently looking for enemy pilots or their crews.

Finally, Ben saw the people—or whatever they were—he was looking for. At first their image was obscured as they walked down the ramps from their spacecrafts, but as they neared the portal Ben clearly saw their features. The aliens marched in purple uniforms, black adorning the collar of their shirts. Black gloves and boots were worn as well. Their faces were green, with large mouths and average-sized eyes. Their ears were long and tapered into a rounded point. They were not unnaturally ugly by Ben's standards, but he couldn't guess their origins or decipher their language that was, of course, foreign to his ears. Their noise was garbles to Ben's rocky ears.

His first objective was to destroy the portal opening. Followed by chasing the offenders or Earth away. Why there were so many portals, with so many new invaders on this day Ben didn't know. He knew for certain that all of the portals needed to be closed, and fast. Keep the Fantasticar pod on invisibility, Ben gently pulled up on the thruster lever to bring him hovering above the ground. He edged his pod forward as the strange creatures approached the cosmic radiation hands reaching for it.

Ben rushed his pod forward, disregarding the fact he might give the aliens a sign of his charging. He watched as the aliens turned their heads in unison, stopping their march. By then it was too late. Rather than blast through them, Ben pressed Sue's white button and a powerful force field surged into existence, sending the alien invaders flying through the air. There was a guttural noise, to Ben's ears, that boomed through loudspeakers on the alien spaceships.

While the aliens retreated towards their ships, Ben dispelled the field, hopping out of the pod to close the leakage. Ben ran forward, clapping his hands, causing an eruption of vibrations to reverberate through the air. Dirt and gravel loosened up. Ben hurriedly kicked and swatted the stony ground into a mound over the leak. As Ben hurried to the Fantasticar pod, the alien ships' platforms mechanically raised up. Ben pressed Johnny's button down, and rather than press once for a rapid fire, he held down the button to release a jet of flame. Ben was unsure of how fast his plan would work, depending on the flames heat, but he was able to complete his task. The rock and debris melted over top the leak.

He had but a moment to through up a force field on his own hovercraft before fire from the other ships hit. The plasma lasers and bullets ricocheted off the energy the pod had thrown up, exploding all over the fields ground. Ben raised his vehicle into the sky in order to be able to maneuver. Ben quickly pressed Reed's button to make the pod shift to a sleeker shaped pod that would allow him better aerial stunts while in combat. The pod shifted so that it was more triangular from underside-to-top and slim, rather than being square and bulky.

Ben dissipated the force field, which would use up available pod energy, and barrel rolled under the first volley of fire without the force field. Ben cheered loudly in excitement as he dodged the lasers than were beamed towards him. Ben pressed the car levers forward, throttling him forward towards an enemy ship. Pressing down the red ammunition button, Ben discharged a rapid fire of energy bullets that pierced the shell of the enemy ships. Ben veered to the left of the ship, activating the force field feature yet again, just as he collided into another ship. Ben shook his head in amazement as he realized he was not dead, but had succeeded in bringing down an entire ship. Smoke poured through the enormous hole in the side of the alien ship. It spun slowly through the air as it headed towards Earth.

Grinning wickedly Ben spun the car around in circles, letting off rounds of bullets pierce through the air. Below he could see the aliens hop out of the downed ship, running for cover. Luckily the force field had remained up, because as the ship exploded a plume of scolding fire and smoke rose up in a giant wave, enveloping Ben in a temporary darkness. One alien craft lowered itself to the earth below and allowed its stranded comrades to climb aboard.

Ben called through his intercom to the aliens, "Leave now or I will bring you all down. Then I'll deal with you one-by-one until I've ruined you all."

Ben waited and a gruff voice angrily said back, "Well be back Earthling."

The alien ships rose in altitude slowly and then soon Ben could see them leave the atmosphere. He followed them up a distance to ensure their departure. Ben hollered in victory when their ships image finally left his sight. _Man that was awesome! I can't wait to tell the gang._ With his victory in mind, and story brewing, Ben headed back off to his home where he hoped his friends were already waiting for him.

* * *

**I am back into Fantastic Four mode! I apologize for not updating in about forever, but I had just lost everything during school – my muse, my time, my sanity. So I had vacation and I wrote this. I enjoyed writing it very much. Drop a review. The next chapter will either be the X-Men and their battles, plus extra, or just the extra (made longer). It's up to you guys – the reviewers - whether you want another action packed chapter or not. Either way I'll get the time to write and get some more awesome Fantastic Four into my life! Please review and tell me what is desired in your next chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
